


Truth or Dare, Boscha?

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: This one was suggested by @Just_a_random_guy_online. Willow comes over to Boscha's house to help her with her plants, and after they're done, they play Truth or Dare, hence the title
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. "Can you at least help me with this one?"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got one chapter done xD. I'm writing the second one now, so don't worry, the smut will come soon. And by soon, I mean very soon. The build-up in this story might be kinda long, just know you'll be reading for a long time :)

"I'm only doing this because Luz made me..." Willow said, bending down. "Well Luz seems quite nice..." Boscha grins, and sits back in her chair. "Don't tell anybody about this, ANYBODY!" Willow points a finger up to the witch. "I won't, I promise." Willow sighs, and went to work

"You missed a spot." Boscha yells, pointing to a weed in her yard. "You could've helped!" Boscha laughed, almost falling out of her chair, "Help a half a witch? No thanks!" Boscha settles back in her chair, and watches Willow move to the missed weed. She bends down and grabs the weed, Boscha didn't notice how, how should I put this... Thicc Willow is

Boscha admires Willow's body, and some dirty thoughts pop in her head. "Oh no..." Boscha whispered, looking down at her crotch, 'Literally any other time then now Boscha! Ah but look at her! She looks amazing!' Boscha hates to think of her like this, she knows Willow would most certainly make fun of her of this

But the sweat glistening down her legs, and you could almost see her bra through her wet shirt. Willow was pretty strong for her age, and Boscha loved that. She leans back in her chair, and put her legs up on the table in front of her

Willow grabs the weed with both hands, "Ugh!" She pulls and pulls and pulls, nothing. "Can you at least help me with this one?" Willow said, standing back up, with a hand on her hip, and the other wiping the sweat off her forehead

Boscha really wants to tease her, and make her suffer, but in this state, she was vulnerable, she would do anything Willow tells her to do. "F-Fine..." She hid it very well, Willow didn't know a thing. "How thoughtful of you." Willow puts both of her hands on her hips, waiting for the witch to walk up to her, she did, but wearily

Willow grabs the root, and she looks behind her, "Grab on." Boscha looks over her, and sees no room for her hands to fit on the root, she didn't have gloves anyway, it would've hurt to pull on a thorny root

Boscha looks back at Willow, "Where?" Willow stands up and turns to Boscha. "On my hips idiot, I don't have extra gloves, so grab onto my waist, and pull." Boscha raised her eyebrows, "I'm not touching a half a witch like you!" Willow rolls her eyes, "Stop being stubborn, and just grab them." Willow bends back down and grabs the root, waiting for Boscha to grab her waist

Boscha looks at her up and down. 'S-Seeing her in this position- its kind of, erotic...' She gulps and lightly puts her hands on the witchs waist. "Come on Bosch, you have a tighter grip than that." Boscha frowned, "Fine, you want a tighter grip?" Boscha wrapped her arms around her waist, "There!" Willow almost fell, but caught herself

"That's better, now on three." Boscha wasn't listening, she had her fast mere inches away from her moist back, the smell was hypnotizing. She leans in closer and takes in the intoxicating fumes. "Boscha are you listening?" Boscha shook her head. "Y-Yes!" Willow laughed, "Right, are you ready? For real this time?" Boscha moved her leg, getting ready, and trying to get her mind off of her smell

"3!" Willow pulls, and Boscha pulls too. Groans came out of both of their mouths, still focusing on pulling the damn root out. "Harder! I can feel the plant c-coming out!" Boscha was taken off guard, 'Harder? Cuming?' She got her mind out of the gutter and pulls harder

After a few minutes of pulling and groaning, it gave up. The root came out of the ground. Of course in this world, there's physics, so the push of the root, made Willow fall onto Boscha. Boscha lifts her head up, and rubs it. "Ow..." She looks down to see Willow laying on her stomach, on her back

"Park! Get the hell off me!" She didn't move, it sounded like she wasn't breathing either, "Shit!" Boscha pushes Willow off, and crawls up to her side, "H-Hey stop messing with me!" No response. Boscha was having a heart attack, half because she is dying, and the other is because how hot she looks right now

Most of it was because she was dying actually, she grabs the nearest crow and calls the healers, "This is the healers, how may we heal you?" Boscha couldn't control her breathing, "M-My friend, she isn't breathing!" The healer suddenly turned to a serious tone. "Did she eat anything? Have you tried CPR?" All of Boscha's eyes lit up, "Hang on!" Boscha scurrys off back to where Willow was unconscious at, and she was no where to be found. "What the-" She looks around, and starts to panic even more

"BOO!"


	2. "Truth or Dare, Boscha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter. I hope this isn't to short! Next one shouldn't be to long, haha.

Boscha turns around to see Willow with her hands up, in a 'scary' way. "Willow! What the fuck?!" Willow laughs. "You should've seen your face! I didn't know you cared about me that badly!" Willow wipes a tear from her eye. "I don't care about you, I just didn't want to clean a body up." Willow turns and looks at Boscha straight in the eye, "You're lying, you called the healers, you was hyperventilating." Boscha blushes

"I-I," Boscha stutters. Willow smirks, "Relax, let's get this weed out of here." She said, walking towards the weed on the ground. "S-Sure." Boscha said, rubbing the back of her head. 'T-That was close..' She thought, running to get caught up with the plant witch

-Later-

Boscha exhales, "Titan, is that all of it?" Willow looks around the yard, "I think so.." They both stand there, awkwardly. "I guess I better go," Willow says, turning around.

"Wait, don't you want your reward?" Boscha mentions. "Reward? What do you mean?" Willow faces Boscha, and Boscha sits back onto her chair.

"You got literally every root out, you deserve a reward. And I think I know just how to do that!" Boscha says, pointing her finger up, as if she just got a 'brilliant' idea.

-LATER later-

"That's my reward! Why do you think I wanna play a game like that, with you?!" Willow stands up furiously. "Waitwaitwaitwait! Park! I just thought it would be fun! Emira is the one that told me to do this with you." Willow turns around to see Boscha, with a pleading look on her face.

"You're lucky I have the day off." Willow walks back to Boscha's bed, and sits down. "Great! I mean- Cool, cool." Boscha said, smoothly. Boscha sits down on her bed, facing the plant witch. "Okay, I think you know how this works, right?" Willow sighs, and turns her body to be facing Boscha. "Of course I know how to play, I go first." Willow said, clearing her throat.

"Truth or Dare, Boscha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I just realized how short this chapter is.. oops? I've been writing a lot of Truth or Dare stories, and with real life problems, it's just been stressful. But I'll get more chapters out, and that's a promise!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna add more build up so the story can make more sense, so if you actually liked it, I suggest that you bookmark it xD. Next chapter soon!


End file.
